Vouloir oublier quelqu'un c'est y penser tout le temps
by Batou91
Summary: Amour chez les Potter et amour chez les Malefoy signifient la même chose. Voyagez à travers deux journaux...
1. Chap 1: Espoirs

Un premier chap pour cette fic dont le titre m'a été suggéré par Emie (je t'en remercie Emimie) Allez c'est parti ! Youpi !

* * *

Journal d'Albus

24 juin 2014. Je rentre à Poudlard dans un peu plus de deux mois ! Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble… J'ai hâte de le savoir ! Je suis sûr de me faire plein d'amis. Je pense que les Serpentard, comme ils sont tous méchants, seront jaloux puisque je suis le fils d'Harry Potter. Mais c'est pas grave puisque j'irai à Gryffondor ! Si ça se trouve, je serai à Serdaigle. Maman dit toujours que je suis très intelligent ! Après, papa rigole. Je me demande si il pense souvent à ses parents à lui. J'espère qu'il est pas trop triste… Mais moi, j'ai des parents vivants, je suis content. Ils sont très gentils, surtout quand ils m'achètent des jouets. L'autre jour papa a dit que pour mon anniv' j'aurai peut-être une chouette si je suis sage ! Et comme je suis sage, j'aurai une chouette ! J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer à Poudlard !

Journal de Scorpius

22 juillet 2014. Maman m'a acheté ce cahier en me disant que je pourrais écrire dedans quand je serai à Poudlard, à partir du 1er septembre. Je pense, j'en suis même sûr, que je serai à Serpentard. Et j'espère que la bande (de garçons et de filles) qui traîne parfois dans mon quartier va arrêter de dire que mon papa c'est Voldemort. C'est pas vrai. Je veux qu'il y en ait au moins un qui le croie, même si ce n'est qu'un stupide cahier. George, Tonks et Lupin n'ont pas l'air de m'écouter quand je leur dis ça. Peut-être que c'est parce que ce sont des Boursouflets, et qu'ils me comprennent pas… Mais ce sont les seuls à qui je peux dire ça, à part papa et maman. Parce que à cause de la bande de crétins qui racontent des mensonges sur moi, j'ai pas de copains… Mais j'en ai pas besoin. Et j'ai Flurry. Il est très fort aux Bavboules ! Mais je crois qu'il triche un peu…

* * *

Premier chap, on est encore enfants, on est cool Raoul, on va rentrer à Poudlard et se faire des amis. C'est drôle comme les enfants sont niais parfois, non ? Allez des gros zombies et à vendredi prochain !


	2. Chap 2: Déceptions

Kikou désolée pour le retard je vais de ce pas mettre une review sur Noir et blanc ! En fait hier j'avais des invités je vous passe le récit mais j'ai pas été trop dispo voili voilou et donc sans plus attendre le chap 2 ! C'était Batou91 pour FF1 (comme TF1 mais avec FanFic1 lol)

* * *

Journal d'Albus

3 septembre. C'est nul Poudlard. Tout le monde se moque de moi parce que je suis à Serpentard. Je vois pas ce qui est drôle. Et papa, stupidement, essaie de me remonter le moral. Il croit vraiment qu'en parlant, ça va arranger tous mes problèmes ? En PARLANT ?… J'ai vraiment pas de chance de l'avoir. Heureusement que maman me fait des câlins (que quand je veux bien parce que lui, c'est pénible). Pff… Mais j'ai un ami. Un. C'est déjà… bien. Il s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy, et tout le monde dit que c'est le fils de Voldemort. Mais c'est faux. Mon hibou est grand et brun. Lui, au moins, je suis heureux qu'il soit avec moi. Mokali, il s'appelle.

Journal de Scorpius

3 septembre. Poudlard est moins bien que je l'imaginais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Pas du tout, en fait. Si, un : Albus. Le fils d'Harry Potter. (Perso, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si important.) Je l'ai trouvé beau avec son air décidé et ses yeux verts. Quand je l'ai dit à maman, elle a souri en me disant « Premier amour ? ». N'importe quoi ! J'aime ma maman, mais elle dit parfois des choses bizarres. Je ne serai jamais amoureux d'un garçon ! Et sa cousine Rose, elle est… délicieuse. J'aimerais bien la connaître un peu plus. Je sens bien que si j'avais un premier amour, elle… Enfin bon, je n'écrirai pas ce passage...

* * *

Ouuuu bah alors Scosco ? XD J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap 2 ! Je bosse en ce moment sur une AUTRE fic, ma 4ème déjà ! (Encore une génération, l'OS, Vouloir oublier gnagnagna et celle-ci le compte y est ça fait 4) Allez des gros zombies et encore désolée !


	3. Chap 3: Cours et amitié

Aujourd'hui c'est (PAS DU TOUT) le 1er avril ! Allez c'est parti !

* * *

Journal d'Albus

1er avril. Je déteste ce jour. Peeves a été plus déchaîné que jamais, sans parler des élèves. C'est clair et net, tout le monde me déteste là-bas. Dire que j'aie encore 6 ans à passer à Poudlard. Heureusement que Scorpius est avec moi. Je le trouve super beau, et maman a ri quand je lui ai dit ça. Juste parce que je le trouve beau ! C'est bizarre, les adultes… Dès qu'on trouve quelqu'un beau c'est tout de suite « C'est beau l'amour » et autres niaiseries. Papa, lui, m'a juste dit « Tant mieux. » C'est intéressant comme réponse, ça, papa. Vraiment.

Journal de Scorpius

1er avril. Je déteste ce jour, et je pense qu'Albus le déteste aussi. Peeves est pire que d'habitude et une bande de garçons a essayé de me lancer le maléfice du Saucisson. Comme je l'ai esquivé, ils l'ont fait manuellement : un m'a attrapé un bras, un autre le deuxième bras, et encore un autre a pris sa plume et m'a dit « On va te faire une belle Marque des Ténèbres, comme ton père. » Ils sont malades… Si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas passée à ce moment dans le couloir, il aurait réussi, ce crétin. Et j'aurais eu le bras troué par une plume (c'est pointu ces trucs). McGonagall en a chopé un par le bras, l'autre par l'oreille et a bien regardé ceux qui partaient en courant. Ils étaient 5 (les 2 derniers rigolaient très fort quand leurs copains m'ont chopé). Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait bien retenu leurs visages et qu'elle mènerait sa petite enquête. Elle m'a relevé (ils m'avaient fait un croche-pied en partant, exprès) et m'a demandé si ça allait. Ça me fait bizarre que quelqu'un de Poudlard, à part Albus, pense à moi… Rose refuse de me parler, je sais qu'elle croit cette rumeur. Albus et elle embellissent de jour en jour ! Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça mais c'est vrai. Albus est réellement beau. (Et sympa.) Je suis content de le connaître. Vraiment.

* * *

Ouin mon Scoscoooooo ! Heureusement ma petite McGonagall que j'adore nous a sauvés _in extremis_ ! Ma chérie de tous les HP en vrai (à part Ginny, Luna et Scosco bien sûr) c'est Astoria ! D'ailleurs une 5ème fic avec Asto pourrait (je dis bien pourrait) arriver dans mon LibreOffice je n'en dis pas plus ! :) Des gros gros zombies et à vendredi prochain mes sorcières préférées !


	4. Chap 4: Semblables

Alors le chap 4 est pas très long mais je l'aime bien ! On voit l'amitié forte qu'entretiennent deux garçons, c'est cool. C'est beau ce que je dis... *snif*

* * *

Journal d'Albus

17 mai. Heureusement, les cours se finissent bientôt. J'ai remarqué que Scorpius est plus beau et sympa chaque jour. Je pense que c'est une impression, je le connais de mieux en mieux. Peeves, lui, est de pire en pire chaque jour… Rose refuse systématiquement de parler à Scorpius. Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'elle croit cette stupide rumeur. On est vraiment pareils, lui et moi. On est distants avec nos pères, on a des problèmes à cause d'eux à l'école, personne ne nous aime, on est à Serpentard et… on est meilleurs amis, ce qui n'est pas rien. En fait, la seule chose sur laquelle on diffère est le physique : je suis brun aux yeux marrons, alors que Scorpius est blond aux yeux bleus. Ou verts, je ne sais pas trop... Il est inquiet en ce moment, car sa mère est malade. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'inquiétait trop d'une simple maladie, mais il est vraiment anxieux… Je ne sais pas comment lui changer les idées.

Journal de Scorpius

20 mai. J'ai tellement hâte que les cours se terminent ! Déjà, je serai enfin tranquille, et puis je m'inquiète pour maman. Elle est malade. Ce n'est qu'une petite maladie, je le sais bien, et elle ne court aucun risque, mais je m'inquiète souvent de nature. Je dois tenir ça d'elle. Une fois, quand j'étais petit, je jouais avec Flurry et il est grimpé sur un muret. J'ai voulu le suivre, mais maman a insisté pour me tenir la main. Le muret n'était haut que d'une cinquantaine de centimètres ! Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas bien grand non plus, mais quand même ! Albus continue à embellir. J'ai remarqué qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. On pense un peu pareil, aux mêmes choses. C'est drôle. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on est amis…

* * *

J'espère que Flurry est tombé XD Sinon je kiffe l'inquiétude d'Al' n°2 pour Scosco ! (bah oui Al' c'est déjà pris pas vrai Alaskaa !) Allez au revoir ! ZOMBIIIIIES !


	5. Chap 5: Pré-rentrée

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chap hier ! J'ai oublié mais j'étais sûre qu'aujourd'hui on était vendredi ! Parrrrrrrrrdooooon ! Allez je vous le lance !

* * *

Journal d'Albus

29 août. C'est presque la rentrée et je m'entraîne à faire semblant d'être malade. Oncle George m'aide bien à ça ! J'ai refusé les Pastilles de Gerbe, mais il m'a proposé tant de marchandises que papa et maman ne pourront pas m'envoyer à l'école même par la torture ! Je pense que je vais prendre un Petit-four Tourndelœil… James n'arrête pas de m'embêter, il est sûr et certain que je vais manquer l'école. Bon, il a raison, mais tant qu'il ne le dit pas ça me va. Scorpius est de plus en plus anxieux pour sa mère, je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait lui changer les idées. J'ai pensé à Pré-au-Lard, mais j'ai pas encore le droit. Tant pis… Tonton George m'a donné deux Nougats Néansang. Je voudrais les donner à Scorpius, mais il est trop bon élève, il refusera… C'est stupide, moi j'aimerais bien faire vendeur dans la boutique de tonton George. Je me suis toujours demandé si tonton Fred était aussi gentil et rigolo ! Je suis triste de savoir que j'aurais eu un autre oncle comme ça… D'après les descriptions animées de la famille de maman, il était pareil que tonton George. Et Scorpius m'envoie des hiboux, il écrit tellement bien ! Sa plume est belle aussi, mais moins que lui… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Journal de Scorpius

30 août. Je suis content d'être avec maman, loin des élèves de Poudlard. Et loin d'Albus, malheureusement… Ses hiboux et les miens sont de plus en plus nombreux. Il a une écriture vraiment élégante, avec des belles courbes. Et des cheveux bruns. Qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire ?!

* * *

Des belles courbes, mmh ? :) C'est rhomantik ! (je me suis arrêtée en CP ça vous gêne pas ? ^_^) Encore désolée pour ce retard IMPARDONNABLE ! (l'art de l'éxagération) Allez à vendredi prochain ! Des gros zombies !


	6. Chap 6: Détourner le regard

Kikou un nouveau chap, le 6 évidemment - après le 5 - et donc très court, tous les chaps de cette fic sont courts en fait. Allez j vous le lance !

* * *

Journal d'Albus

5 septembre. C'est reparti pour une année de moqueries… Deuxième année, deuxième calvaire. Dire que Scorpius aussi subit ça… Je pense que c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés. Je suis content qu'on soit amis, il est vraiment gentil, et intelligent. Et aussi rigolo, mais la plupart du temps inquiet. Pour sa mère… N'empêche qu'il est vraiment très, très intelligent ! L'autre jour, je butais sur un devoir. J'y ai mis une demi-heure et lui cinq minutes ! En fait, en cinq minutes, il a non seulement fait le sien mais aussi expliqué la consigne au stupide Albus, qui l'a regardé avec de grands yeux. Je l'ai tellement fixé qu'il a rougi, et moi aussi. On a détourné le regard, chacun d'un côté. C'était terriblement gênant mais pas si désagréable. Je me demande si c'est normal…

Journal de Scorpius

9 septembre. Albus est beau, sans rire. Parfois, il me regarde, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Il y a quelques jours, je lui expliquais une consigne pour le devoir de potions. On s'est regardés… Ça m'a gêné mais c'était… pas… enfin bref, la bande de gars qui me hait semble mijoter quelque chose, je me tiens sur mes gardes. J'ai essayé de prévenir le professeur McGonagall, mais en fait elle était à quelques mètres devant moi, de dos, parlant avec deux Serdaigle. J'avançais, à un moment ils sont partis mais au moment où j'arrivais derrière elle, la bande a rigolé. Je me suis retourné : ils m'avaient suivi ! Ils disaient que j'étais « un fayot », « une balance », tout ça. J'ai heurté la professeure car j'avais fait un pas, elle s'est retournée. Ils ont décampé, mais ils ont dit « On se vengera », ce qui n'est pas de bonne augure pour moi… Au moins, McGonagall le sait maintenant.

* * *

Mauvais présage pour Scosco :( Booouh snif ! Je bosse en ce moment sur une nouvelle avec une fille qui découvre un monde mystérieux. Dans une poubelle. Oui j'aime la drogue ! Et, bon je dois la finir, mais si vous voulez la lire, dites-le-moi en review pour que je la mette sur ! Passke si je la mets, c'est pas une fanfiction mais ça devrait aller je pense, non ? Au pire tant pis pour les gens du site :P Des gros zombies et à vendredi !


	7. Chap 7: La bande de crétins

Kikou je suis désolée Emie ma review vendredi n'a pas voulu se poster vilaine review ! Je te l'ai envoyée par sms... Tout de suite, le chap 7 !

* * *

Journal d'Albus

10 septembre. Scorpius est méfiant en ce moment, il m'a raconté que les cinq garçons qui nous suivent souvent sont ceux qui ont essayé de lui lancer un Maléfice du Saucisson pour lui graver à la plume sur le bras… une Marque des Ténèbres. Il m'inquiète, il semble vraiment touché par cette rumeur et sa mère. Je lui ai dit ça, et je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, tout ça… Il m'a dit et me répète qu'il va très bien, mais je le sens vraiment triste. Il regarde Rose autant qu'il me regarde moi, ce qui est affreusement gênant mais pas horrible. Je crois que je le regarde aussi beaucoup car la bande de crétins (comme on les appelle) m'a dit ce matin qu'on allait pas du tout ensemble, lui et moi. Je les ai gratifié d'un regard noir qui aurait fait fuir le Mangemort le plus endurci. Je lisais une leçon et Scorpius s'entraînait à un des seuls sorts qu'il rate toujours. Contrairement à moi, il reste calme. Il répétait posément « Wingardium Leviosa ». Je me suis replongé dans ma leçon quand j'ai entendu rire la bande de crétins, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a mis hors de moi : Scorpius poussé, par terre, sa baguette sur le point d'être brisée entre les mains d'un crétin. Je me suis levé d'un bond, laissant là toutes mes affaires, et j'ai couru au bureau de la directrice. J'espère qu'elle va les renvoyer à vie, si Voldemort revenait je me jetterais à son cou en lui demandant de TUER ces abrutis de Serpentard ! De Serp… ? Enfin ! Certains Serpentard sont plus gentils que d'autres…

Journal de Scorpius

10 septembre. Albus embellit chaque jour, McGonagall est plus énervée chaque jour, et je suis plus tapé chaque jour. J'ai demandé à Rose de m'apprendre le Charme du Bouclier, elle a froncé les sourcils et m'a juste dit « Protego », puis elle est partie. J'ADORE cette fille, mais Albus est plus gentil. Même franchement plus gentil. En fait, c'est le seul élève à être gentil. Je veux hurler au monde des Sorciers que mon père est Drago Malefoy. Albus semble deviner ce qui me déchire, car il est plus attentionné chaque jour avec moi. C'est terriblement mignon ! Mais je ne pourrai jamais lui dire que je le trouve lui-même terriblement mignon, ça mettrait un terme définitif à notre amitié…

* * *

Cette petite référence à la review d'Emie ("Je veux hurler au monde des Sorciers gnagnagna) était très choupy non ? (Adjectif chou signifiant "chou".) Normalement vendredi je peux poster ! Mais après je pars, donc je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pendant ces deux mois, si je poste 75 000 chaps d'un coup ou dès que je peux... Bon on verra ! En attendant, de gros zombies et à vendredi ! (Et de bonnes vacances à mes pitites sorcières préférées !)


	8. Ch 8: Le grand escalier et la botanique

Kikou ! Ma review du chap d'Emie, pas vendredi mais il y a deux semaines, n'avait pas été postée donc pas de panique je suis toujours vivante ! Je la lui ai envoyée par SMS, OKLM :) Et donc aujourd'hui... rien, Scosco se fait embêter. Comme d'hab ;_; La semaine prochaine je ne poste pas et j'ai pas écrit mon chap 9 donc désolée vraiment mais pas de chap double aujourd'hui. Je m'envole demain pour deux semaines dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, trèèèèèèèèèèèèès très lointaine : ce pays magnifique qu'est ********* ! Surprise je vous le dis en rentrant hihi ! Je vous ai bien eues :D Allez le chap 8 avec ce magnifique titre !

* * *

Journal d'Albus

14 octobre. Les crétins ont répété au moins 6 fois aujourd'hui que Scorpius et moi n'allions pas du tout ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Scorpius est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. Et ni moi ni lui ne nous aimons ! Quelle chose bizarre ! Je ne suis pas homophobe, mais je ne suis pas homo tout court : Scorpius est mon AMI, et c'est tout. Il est triste, et je sens bien que l'état de sa mère ne change pas. Je ne veux pas lui en parler, il a vraiment l'air malheureux. Les crétins ont été sévèrement punis, et plus d'une fois, mais ils s'en fichent. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter leur haine envers Scorpius et moi, et ils ne se privent pas pour nous le montrer. Ce matin, l'un d'entre eux a fait un croche-pied à Scorpius alors qu'il allait descendre un escalier. Il a dévalé une dizaine de marches avant que sa chute soit arrêtée par le professeur Londubat, un ami de mes parents. (Je crois que c'est lui qui a tué Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Woaw.) Il a été surpris, vu sa tête, mais il n'avait pas l'air VRAIMENT étonné, enfin pas beaucoup. Je pense que papa et maman l'ont mis au courant de la situation de Scorpius. Il a relevé mon ami, l'a regardé, puis a tourné la tête vers le haut de l'escalier là où les crétins étaient. Moi, j'étais sur la troisième marche. Ils les a regardés d'un air qui m'aurait fait me jeter du haut de l'escalier, on aurait dit qu'il allait les tuer. Je le regardais, et j'ai tourné la tête vers les crétins. L'un d'eux riait (jaune), mais les autres ne semblaient pas heureux ! Cela dit, ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement inquiets non plus… Le professeur a pris gentiment Scorpius par un bras et lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille, puis a souri. Scorpius l'a regardé, étonné. Puis ils sont partis tous les deux, Scorpius se retournant vers moi, entraîné par le professeur. Je n'ai pas revu Scorpius de toute la matinée ! Après, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient allés chez la directrice McGonagall et qu'ils avaient parlé de la situation de mon ami. Bon… En tout cas, il m'a beaucoup manq… hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'écris encore !

Journal de Scorpius

14 octobre. Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique, détesté de mes grands-parents, m'a aujourd'hui emmené chez McGonagall. MCGONAGALL ! Rien que ça. Genre, dans son bureau ! Il lui a dit ce qu'il venait de voir. Autrement dit, moi poussé en haut d'un escalier en pierre par cinq gars croyant dur comme fer que mon père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres et prêts à tout pour me pourrir la vie, comme par exemple me balancer de l'eau à la sortie des cours, eau ensorcelée bien sûr, qui a essayé de m'étrangler. Je sais _même pas_ comment ils ont fait. Oh, et aussi dire que j'aime Albus. _Aimer_ Albus. Sérieusement, les gars. J'aime Albus car c'est mon ami. Je sais, l'amitié est une forme d'amour, mais franchement ! N'empêche, la dirlo a l'air sacrément en colère contre eux. Après le récit, elle a dit « Je comprends ». Mais elle ne peut _pas_ comprendre. Elle ne peut pas savoir. Elle n'a pas subi tout ça. Et non, trois fois non, mille fois non, je n'aime pas Rose. Albus. Euh, lui. Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'écris ? Albus est mon pote, c'est tout ! Je, voilà quoi ! Voilà.

* * *

Sérieux les gars, faut redescendre sur Terre là ! Le jeter du haut de l'escalier j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort cette fois ! ;D La prochaine fois ce sera quoi, l'enfermer dans une capsule qu'on envoie (par magie bien sûr) sur Mars ? Lol ! Ou pire, l'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles pendant _une heure_ ! Une heure entière avec Mimi, le Scosco il devient fou là ! Hahaha chuis trop dure avec mon chéri :* Et oui, aujourd'hui je poste tôt car il y a plein de trucs à faire (bagages etc.) donc je vous dis de gros zombies et à vendredi... d'après !

P.S. : Désolée si le titre n'est pas "Chap 8" mais "Ch. 8" c'est parce que c'est un long titre et que du coup ça rentrait pas. (Ouais y a un nombre de lettres maximum dans la barre de titre, vous y croyez vous ? Faut bien que ça rentre c'est sûr) Et je voulais pas le changer :)


	9. Chap 9: Pour toujours

Kikou, me revoilà ! Batou est de retour d'Islande ! C'était trop bien mon Dieu ! On avu des geysers, des rennes, des sushis et plein d'autres trucs cool ! Aujourd'hui chap très très court, mais qui va vous mettre du baume au coeur ! C'est un feel-good chap :)

* * *

Journal d'Albus

29 novembre. Ouais, youpi, c'est bientôt les vacances. Je peux pas en profiter : on revient après. Et les crétins ont tordu la cheville de Scorpius aujourd'hui. En riant bien sûr. Mais je suis content : Astoria Malefoy a guéri ! Elle est saine et sauve, et je dois arrêter là parce qu'un brun à lunettes rabat-joie me harcèle pour que je range mon (impeccable) chambre.

Journal de Scorpius

29 novembre. Les crétins m'ont tordu la cheville en poussant, mais je m'en fiche : maman est guérie ! Le médecin a dit qu'aucune rechute n'était possible et que ce n'était qu'une petite maladie magique. Je crois que c'était un début de dragoncelle mais, comme il a été traité rapidement et bien, elle est guérie ! Pour la vie entière, c'est fini, elle risque plus rien, les crétins peuvent me faire mal à l'extérieur, ils n'arriveront à rien à l'intérieur. Je suis tellement heureux ! À la sortie, en allant au dortoir, ils m'ont dit que j'aimais Albus et je me suis contenté de sourire et de leur dire que si on leur demandait, ils diraient qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Classique, mais rigolo. Et maman est sauvée, pour toujours, c'est fini, enfin, pour toute la vie ! Pour toujours, pour toujours…

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Désolée, vraiment pour le retard, je suis rentrée samedi matin et j'ai pensé plein de trucs mais pas fanfic... Pardonnnnnn ! :/ Mais je vous laisse sur ce petit mot : c'est trop bien les vacances ! Allez, des gros zombies et à vendredi (si je suis là...) !


	10. Chap 10: La révélation

Alors une remarque _très_ importante (mais vraiment) : dans mon dernier chap Al' n°2 donc Albus disait que Harry lui demandait de ranger sa chambre. Oui mais c'était pas les vacances vu qu'on était en novembre ! Voilà pourquoi - toutes mes excuses - je rectifie (j'ai réécrit la phrase) : au lieu d'écrire "parce qu'un brun à lunettes rabat-joie me harcèle pour que je range mon (impeccable) chambre.", il dit "parce qu'un crapaud vient d'entrer dans le dortoir." ! Tadaaa ! Allez je vous laisse lire ce chap 10 au titre hollywoodien et c'est la fête : premier chap à deux chiffres ouiii !

* * *

Journal d'Albus.

2 décembre. Youpi, ça va être les vacances. Mais je suis content : au moins, Poudlard c'est fini ! Pour quelque temps… La dernière fois que j'ai écrit dans ce cahier, j'ai dû courir après un crapaud. J'ai vu le professeur Londubat, en fait c'est lui qui avait laissé le crapaud s'enfuir. Bon, j'ai pu lui rendre mais est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus attention à ses affaires, bon sang ? Je m'énerve, mais ça m'a agacé. Mais je repensais aux paroles des crétins sur Scorpius et moi, et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose… Enfin, je _crois_ , hein, mais quand même… Il est beau, intelligent et tout et tout… Et puis je pense tout le temps à lui, j'ai même déjà rêvé de lui… Donc je pense que je… suis amoureux de lui. C'est la vie…

Journal de Scorpius.

2 décembre. Je crois que j'aime Albus. Sans rire. Quand il me parle ou qu'il me regarde, je me sens tout bizarre. En plus, même en vacances, dès que je vois un brun, mon estomac se tord. Je suis sûr que c'est de l'amour, de l'amitié ne peut pas être aussi forte. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Mais peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas. C'est la vie…

* * *

Voilà ! Vendredi prochain ET après-prochain (ce mot n'existe pas) je suis pas là donc... Pas de chap.

Allez, de gros zombies et à vendredi prochain-prochain-prochain ! (ce mot NON PLUS n'existe pas)


	11. Chap 11 : !

KIkou alors déjà excusez-moi de mon habituel retard n'est-ce pas :P Et ce chap est en plus TRÈÈÈÈÈS court ! Mais il est assez important car après je pense mettre juste un épilogue voili voilu ! Allez c'est parti !

* * *

Journal d'Albus

24 décembre. Le mois a été assez calme. Sauf… Oui, sauf. Hier, avant-veille de Noël, on est tous rentrés chez nous. Au moment de se séparer, Sco m'a serré dans ses bras. Et moi, sans réfléchir, je l'ai… embrassé. Il a eu l'air surpris, tellement surpris ! Il a rougi très fort. Et avec son teint pâle, il est devenu rose. C'était ADORABLE.

Journal de Scorpius

24 décembre. Ce mois a été plutôt calme. Sauf… Sauf, oui. Hier, le 23, tout le monde est rentré chez soi. Au moment de se séparer, j'ai serré Albus dans mes bras. Je me suis alors senti tout bizarre. Et lui, il m'a… embrassé. Je me suis senti rougir ! Et avec mon teint pâle, j'ai dû devenir rose. Il était rose aussi. C'était ADORABLE.

* * *

LOOOVE le romantisme :))))))

Je vais maintenant travailler à mon épilogue ! J'essaierai de le faire un peu long 0:D

Des gros zombies et à vendredi !


	12. ÉPILOGUE

Eeeeet c'est déjà la fin de 'Vouloir oublier...' ! Pardonnez-moi pour cette heure tardive mais j'étais en train d'écrire quand ma môman m'a appelé à table ! Mais pour l'épilogue je voulais pas être en retard quand même... Au moins j'ai eu le temps de mettre ma review sur Noir et blanc ! Ouiii

* * *

1er janvier. BONNE ANNÉE ! Sco

2 janvier. Plus personne ne nous embête à Poudlard yesssss ON A DES AMIS ! Al

4 janvier. J'avais demandé à Al d'écrire hier. Je vois qu'il ne m'a pas du tout écouté. Tonks, Lupin et George sont en pleine forme (et toujours aussi sphériques), maman est sauvée, Al m'aime et les crétins sont exclus… La vie est belle ! Sco

5 janvier. Les crétins sont enfin exclus, j'arrive pas à y croire. McGonagall les a royalement virés ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre une photo mais de 1 Colin Crivey est parti depuis longtemps, de 2 je n'ai rien pour prendre des photos et de 3 les appareils moldus ne marchent pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Donc non. Mais c'était magnifique à voir, de loin mon meilleur souvenir ! En plus Sco et moi nous sommes fait une nouvelle amie : elle s'appelle Delphini, elle est très sympa ! Al

6 janvier. Elle l'a enlevé.

L'aventure ne fait que commencer !

Sco

* * *

Un journal pour deux comme c'est romantique ! Voilà un chapitre qui clôt délicieusement cette fic, en laissant le lecteur (Moldu ou sorcier) perplexe. Pas d'inquiétude, je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir ! Mon Scosco :))) Et j'aime bien le fait qu'Albus ait pardonné à son père puisqu'il se nomme lui-même 'Al'. Mais n'oublions pas c'est Al n°2 car le n°1, le best, ze number ouane, c'est Alaskaaaaaa ! Ouiiiii ;)

Des gros zombies ! (Une fic est en cours avec Emie et une toute seule) Je vais plutôt poster le week-end maintenant ! (je le fais déjà donc autant l'officialiser XD) Un chat plein de puces mais adorable est actuellement en train de squatter mes jambes :) Des zénormes zombies et à vendredi / week-end ! :D


End file.
